garofandomcom-20200223-history
Fang of God: JINGA
Kami no Kiba: JINGA (translation: "Fang of God: JINGA") is the 2018 series in the Ryūga-verse, featuring Jinga as a reborn Makai Knight facing his past darkness. The series was released on October 4th, 2018 for 13 episodes. Though the struggle between light and darkness has become recurring theme in GARO series, in Kami no Kiba: JINGA, this background element is expanded into a plotline: Being reincarnated self of an immensely powerful fallen Makai Knight called Jinga who ever challenged Golden Knight Garo, Jinga Mikage found himself struggled in a mortal combat between his current self and that of his past Horror self. The battle itself began from the very day he lost his parents and later, finding himself awakened a strange power in a fateful Horror hunt. As he slowly learned about his dark nature, he became the focal point between both forces as the old and new personas battle for supremacy over their body and future. Will Jinga's new self eventually prevail? Or history would repeat itself? The answer can be found in the story... Plot After Jinga was defeated by Garo, he returned to the Makai Realm and challenged Messiah in a battle of power. He lost that battle and his soul drifted through the darkness for a time; he somehow found himself reborn into the light again. Unaware of his dark past life, he's reborn into the Mikage family and became a Makai Knight once again. His new life hasn't been easy as his father, Mizuto Mikage, turned to the dark side and became a horror 6 months prior. Mizuto killed his wife and fought Jinga. Tōma, Jinga's little brother, only partially saw the battle and thought Jinga was the true Horror that killed their mother. Jinga killed his father and Tōma's memories of the incident was magically erased by their family's friend and Makai Priest Yōyū to protect him. Haunted by the demise of his family, Jinga's past has been affecting his ability as a knight and questions the future of things. Armed with his Roze Armor and Alva, he lives this life as Shining Shadow Knight Rose. Partnered with Makai Priestess Fūsa, the duo protected the lands against the darkness, but darkness itself looms within Jinga and everything around him. One fateful Horror hunt, Jinga's right hand was bitten by the Horror Cadena. Unbeknownst to him, the bite activated something within Jinga and changed him without realizing it. The injury gave Jinga the ability of returning the human hosts of Horrors back to their human forms by slaying the Horror. This made Mikage the first member of the Makai community in history to be capable of exorcising Horrors instead of just slaying them. This would later become crucial for Jinga to save Tōma. The horror Fons unlocked Tōma's memories to make him into a gateway for Horrors to cross over and take over Tōma. Jinga originally thought this newfound power was a fluke and thought defeating Fons would also mean Tōma's end, but Tōma miraculously recovered. To prevent future incursions, Mikage told Tōma the truth of what happened that night and it helped give Tōma closure. However, Jinga's unique ability soon caught the attention Watchdogs. The Watch Dog Kell dispatched Makai Knight Rozan and his disciple Shijo to investigate whether Jinga's ability proved beneficial for the Order or a threat. Little did they know that the battle between light and darkness within Jinga was about to begin. Unknown to everyone, Amily was set loose upon the world. It was never revealed how Amily returned to the mortal realm, but she knew of Jinga's rebirth and schemed to bring her husband back. She made a gamble that Jinga Mikage was emotionally fragile when it came to his family and used a tainted dagger to turn Mizuto into a horror. The aftermath severely traumatized him, causing him to experience great levels of guilt and self-loathing. After Jinga was bitten by Cadena, the original Jinga only partially returned. Because Jinga Mikage is still the dominant personality, the couple had to find a way to break down his will to allow Jinga to cross over. As Jinga Mikage's quest to save the tainted intensified, he became more emotional, desperate to believe his powers is a divine gift, that his pain and suffering made him into a savior. In reality, Amily has been manipulating his mind through illusions and dreams. As his mind weakened, Jinga began to take over Mikage's body. Despite experiencing unusual dreams and losing track of time, Jinga always found a way to excuse the events happening to him. Although Fūsa also noticed unusual behavior from Jinga, she also found ways to excuse or turn a blind eye. The dark persona began taking over during his sleep and later during his weakest moments. He killed Shijo and got rid of his body. However, as his awakening got closer, he didn't care about leaving clues behind. Suspicion against Mikage started with Shijo's disappearance and it became more suspicious when his dark side murdered a monk and his son. Although there was never proof of Jinga's crime, Rozan highly suspected him. At Kell's word, Jinga was to be brought into the order for questioning. Unfortunately, Mikage resisted. Mikage believed the Order didn't understand his gift and he became a fugitive with Tōma. The chase put them in secluded area and into an abandoned cavern compound. Fūsa's devotion to Jinga motivated her to support Jinga and protect Tōma at first, but she pleaded with Mikage to surrender to straighten things out with the Order. Although it seemed like Mikage complied, his desperation drove him to murder the knights that held him. Rozan attempted to shield Tōma from his brother's disgrace and fought against him, but Amily intervened while Jinga made his move. At this point, Mikage lost his senses and considered Fūsa an obstacle to save humanity. Mikage impaled her with his sword. Shocked and saddened, Fūsa called out to Jinga as she fell and died. Enraged that his own brother would slay Fūsa, Tōma charged at Mikage when a time began to slow down. Jinga erected a barrier and revealed himself as the true source of his power. To Mikage's horror, every person he thought he saved returned as horrors and devoured even more victims because there was no protectors. Jinga explained that knights often slay horrors too fast and he wanted to extend their duration so he can enjoy their flavor more; Mikage's power was never a miracle, but a terrible trick. Jinga lowered the barrier to allow Tōma to face his brother, but Tōma was still enraged from witnessing his brother killing Fūsa. In his moment of rage, Tōma became a Horror and began killing horrors and people alike. Mentally and emotionally broken from everything that has happened, Mikage no longer had the will to press on and Jinga killed Mikage, taking over as the dominant persona. Jinga appeared before Rozan and the knight realized it's not the Jinga he knows, but the dark persona that killed his student. The two dueled and both suffered a mortal blow; because Jinga is not human, his injury instantly healed while Rozan fell and died from his. With the dark couple back in action, Jinga fought the enhanced Tōma and devoured him. The dark couple vanished into the night. It was later revealed that priest Yōyū returned to that compound to observe the fallen. He recovered objects that belonged to the Mikage family and Fūsa's brush. Suddenly, a mysterious light grows within the cavern. Cast & Characters * Masahiro Inoue as Jinga Mikage * Yūka Kōri as Fūsa * Sōshi Hagiwara as Tōma Mikage * Miyavi Matsunoi as Alva * Satomi Andō as Koyuri Mikage * Koh Takasugi as Rozan * Shigemitsu Ogi as Yōyū * Tōru Kazama as Mizuto Mikage Articles & References TBA Notes & Trivia * This is the third entry to focus on a Makai Knight that is not the bearer of Garo. Links *Official Japanese Site - Jinga Fang of God Category:Ryuga-verse